SE NOS MUERE EL AMOR
by DiamondBerry
Summary: El principio del final de un amor, qe creian qe seria eterno. El amor nos miente, nos engaña, nos atrapa, y se termina.Song Fic. Ojala sea de su agrado.


_**Se nos muere el amor, tiene fiebre de frio.  
se nos cayó de la cama  
cuando lo empujó el hastió  
y esta enfermo de muerte  
el mismo que era tan fuerte  
tiene anemia de besos, tiene cáncer de olvido  
y por si fuera poco, tiene ganas de morir.**_

(Matt's POV)

Ella era mi luz, mi sol de todos los días, mi pilar. Es una gran mujer, comprensiva, dulce, cariñosa, sin hacer fatal de que es hermosa. Y yo Yamato Ishida tengo la suerte de tenerla como novia hace ya siete años. Siempre estuve enamorado de ella, era y siempre lo va a ser una gran persona, con un corazón enorme, tan enorme como para que entre yo. Sora, mi querida Sora. Pero… algo nos pasa, algo no anda bien entre nosotros.

Hoy es Nochebuena, y es la primera noche buena que pasaremos con nuestros amigos, claro, menos Cody que aun es un niño y a esa edad todos la pasábamos con nuestra familia. Como cenaremos en casa de Taichí y Mimí, nuestros mejores amigos. Sora estaba comprando el regalo para ellos, y yo estoy en casa ordenando un poco, para cuando lleguemos podamos dormir tranquilos. En eso escucho la puerta, yo estaba guardando los últimos platos que había lavado hace menos de 15 minutos, era mi novia. La miro y le sonrió, ella me abraza por la cintura y me da un beso en forma de saludo.

-Como anduvo tu limpieza?- pregunto en forma de broma mientras yo seco una taza y la pongo en su lugar.

-Bien, y las compras?- le contesto fríamente como si antes hubiésemos peleado. Hace tiempo que le vengo contestando de esa forma y no me doy cuenta.

-Genial, a Mimí le compre una cartera, de esas que le gustan a ellas, y a Taichí unas gafas nuevas. Tu regalo esta en la mesa, ábrelo ahora si?- sonrió ella y me acomodo el cabello, mientras se dirigía a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Me había comprado un regalo y yo no a ella, había terminado de secar el ultimo plato, me seque las manos y fui a ver el regalo, que estaba envuelto en una caja algo pequeña con un moño rojo. Saco la envoltura azul que tenia, y abro la pequeña caja, dentro de ella había un hermoso reloj de plata y una nota escrita por ella que decía: "Feliz aniversario. Te amo Yamato." No puedo creer lo idiota que soy, lo olvide por completo, Sora y yo cumplimos 8 años de estar juntos y yo.. No le había regalado nada. Me sentía un idiota, un mal novio.

Fin de Matt's POV

Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando a su rubio, al que había sido su príncipe azul, aun lo era, pero… algo no estaba funcionando. La pellirroja lo miro atento, otra vez, era claro, el lo había olvidado, pero lo trataba de entender el no era muy detallista con esas cosas. Pero le molestaba que lo olvidara.

-Lo olvidaste, no es así?- dijo ella caminando hacia el ojiazul, que aun no se atrevía a mirarle.

-Perdóname Sora. Yo…yo…no lo recordé.- dijo el con palabras pausadas, se lo escuchaba arrepentido y sin poder entender como se le había olvidado fecha tan importante para ambos.- Gracias.-agrego luego

-No… no te preocupes Yama, todo esta bien. Ojala lo uses.- sonrió ella apenada, le estaba doliendo. La mujer si era detallista.

El la abrazo, tratando de agradecer el presente de ella, pero la muchacha de ojos rojizos se sentía olvidada una vez mas por el joven Ishida.

Tenían una relación muy fuerte, para los ojos de los demás, pero era tanto así? Su relación era realmente fuerte?

_**Se nos muere el amor  
se nos mueren las ganas, las vemos agonizar  
convulsionando entre las sábanas  
y no existe un vino tinto**_

**_que nos reviva el instinto_.**

Días después de navidad, ya en la primera semana del segundo mes del nuevo año. Las cosas entre la pareja iban de mal en peor. Donde ternaria esto? Sora cuando Yamato no estaba, se sentaba en el sillón, ese mismo que en tantas ocasiones los arreglo de una pelea y terminaban durmiendo ambos ahí. El mismo sillón donde se acostaban a mirar televisión, o solo para compartir un rato juntos y hacerse cosquillas después de perseguirse por toda la casa. Pero ese amor tan loco, apasionado y mágico, se les estaba yendo de las manos y no lo podían atrapar. Sora lloraba desconsoladamente, sabia que era difícil mantener un amor en 7 años, sin entrar en un rutina. Era difícil, y que su amor tan grande, que les había hecho creer que seria eterno, que todos los días si amarían un poco mas, los estaba traicionando, los engañaba día a día. La pellirroja sollozaba, no entendía que le estaba pasando, es que…dejar de sentir lo mismo la lastimaba. El no se daba una idea. Pero ella lucharía por sentir lo mismo, decidió preparar la cena para ambos, con velas, algo romántico que le devuelva ese toque de magia a sus corazones que se dormían de a poco.

Cuando Yamato diviso el umbral de la puerta, la mesa esta servida con dos platos. Un vino tinto, el favorito de ambos, dos copas y la cena servida, aun le salía aquel calor del plato. Sora se acerco al joven y lo abrazo por la espalda. El sonrió avergonzadamente. Se dio vuelta y la miro cariñosamente, la tomo del rostro y lo acuerdo al suyo, le dio un tierno beso

-Gracias, amor mío.- agradeció Yamato con otro beso, pero esta vez probando mas a fondo el sabor de su novia- Por suerte esta vez no me olvide de ti.- agrego y saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita roja, la abrió enfrente de ella, y era un hermoso collar con un zafiro formando un corazón.

-Matt…-susurro ella. El rubio se poso detrás de ella, con delicadeza le corrió el cabello del cuello y coloco el nuevo collar de la joven, le beso el cuello una vez.

La tomo de la mano y se sentaron a cenar. Rieron un poco, hablaron del trabajo, de sus amigos y recordaron momentos juntos. Vaciaron la botella del sabroso vino. Matt la ayudo a Sora a juntar los platos, y cuando ella los lavaba, el la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a seducirla, como solo el podía con su galantería. Sora sonrió pero seguía lavando los platos. El rubio susurraba al oído de ella, bonitas palabras en un tono romántico, que ella adoraba. Cuando Sora sintió deseos de besarlo, lo hizo, se trepo a su cintura, mientras el rubio la apretaba contra su cuerpo y la apoyaba suavemente en la pared. Terminaron despojándose de su ropa, necesitados de amor y caricias, se entregaron el uno al otro sintiéndose. Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor. Matt apago la luz, cada uno giro para el lado contrario del otro, dejando un espacio entre ambos, que desde que tenían memoria nunca había estado entre ellos, ambos lo notaron. Pero que les ocurría?

_**Se nos muere la magia, la pasión, la locura  
ay amor traicionero  
viniste pa´ jorobarnos.  
yo sobrevivía sin ella  
y ella era feliz sin mi.**_

La pareja, antes feliz discutía por ni ellos sabían porque discutían. Habían comenzado a pelear porque Yamato no había limpiado como correspondía. Pero se habían ido por las ramas, comenzando por cosas del pasado que no era bueno para ambos recordarlas y mientras se recriminaban cosas, la mujer había comenzado a llorar y el rubio a gritar, y mientras se les iba de boca un que otro "no me mandones, que no eres mi madre" , "te olvidas de todo", "nunca estas en casa". El sillón no daba señales de quererlos reconciliar. Sora fue la primera en dejar de discutir y en escuchar las cosas que decía Yamato. Dándole la espalda se fue a la habitación de ambos. Mientras que ignoro el llanto de la mujer y se sentó a mirar fútbol. Otra vez aquel gran amor los estaba engañando. Era raro que discutieran hasta por el color del cielo, aun sabiendo que ninguno tendría la razón

_**Ay amor con el tiempo te nos has oxidado  
ay amor susceptible, ay amor delicado.  
ay amor no te mueras,  
o muérete de un trancazo  
que no hay peor agonía  
que la que es de paso en paso**_

La convivencia cada vez era peor. Les costaba mucho estar bien, y aunque hacían el intento no podían hablar sin que aquel volcán vuelva a estallar. A decir verdad, cuando estaban con sus amigos eran la única pareja desconforme, Yolei y Ken se los veía siempre muy acaramelados, ella sentada encima de el cuando jugaban a las cartas. Kari y TK no les molestaba decirse que se amaban en frente de los demás, o susurrase cosas al oído. Y ni hablar de Tai y Mimí que habían anunciado hace poco el nacimiento de su primer hijo, mejor no podía estar. Pero y ellos? Que paso con ellos? A donde se fue el amor?

Ya no había noches en balcón de su departamento mirando las estrellas. No había caricias con pasión. Se habían agotado las miradas largas. Sus pieles con aromas de frutas, su amor de arco iris se estaba transformando en blanco y negro. Y todo era tan lento, que ambos sufrían al darse cuenta de la verdad. Pobres de sus ilusiones que están siendo victimas del otoño. No entendían, no se entendían. Y ninguno se animaba a darle el ultimo adiós a su amor.

**  
**_**Se nos muere el amor, se acabo la ternura  
y a la libertad, la convertimos en dictadura  
se contagio de costumbre  
le falto fuego a la lumbre  
se nos mueren los sueños, los versos, los besos  
ay amor implacable yo ya no se que prefiero  
que me odie de corazón  
o que me ame sin amor**_

- Llegaste tarde de vuelta Yamato.- dijo ella furiosa

-Estaba con los chicos mirando fútbol Sora.-se defendió el rubio

-Con música de fondo Matt?- le pregunto irónicamente

-Espera donde crees que me fui a meter?- intento el de entender las indirectas de su aun novia.

-No lo se. Engañándome, no lo dudo.- contesto ello dirigiendo una mirada que el jamás había visto, directo a sus ojos.

-QUE!? En los ocho años que llevo contigo, jamás te he engañado y no lo haría. Por que te respeto. Entiendes? Te res-p-e-t-o!- le grito el furioso, y ella no se quedo atrás se paro de inmediato para comenzar una nueva pelea.

-Me respetas?!!Gritarme es respetarme?!!-grito ella esta vez

-Tu parece que tampoco me respetas. O no?!?! Que te molesta que salga con mis amigos?

-Si me molesta que salgas con tus amigos.

-Por si te olvidas, también son los tuyos!! Esta bien, no saldré mas a la noche con NUESTROS amigos.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Perfecto.

-Claro.

No lo aguanto mas, la mujer corrió a la habitación una vez a romper el llanto con la ayuda de su almohada. Esta vez sabia que ella lo había comenzado. Una vez mas, se sentía culpable. Aun mas le hacia llorar que el no llorara. "Porque soy tan idiota de llorar devuelta?" pensó

_**  
Ay amor con el tiempo te nos has oxidado  
ay amor susceptible, ay amor delicado.  
ay amor no te mueras,  
o muérete de un trancazo  
que no hay peor agonía  
que la que es de paso en paso**_

-Verdad que…no es lo que nosotros queremos?- pregunto el sentado en el sillón y ella junto a el.

-Es cierto. Ya no..es lo mismo. Antes…- dijo ella secando sus primeras lagrimas.

-Todo era mas fácil. Te acuerdas cuando…

-Llovía salir a caminar, solo a mojarnos, nos hacia sentir…

-Libres, esa era la palabra, libres y juntos como…

-Nos gustaba estar.. como cuando recién.

-Nos mudamos, te acuerdas de…

-Tu tropezando con las cajas y yo…

-Pintando…subida a la escalera…levantarnos

-Aturdidos por los gritos del reloj que luego tu

-Rompí tirándolo al piso…Lo recuerdo, parece ayer..recuerdas cuando…

-Dormíamos abrazados, deseando que no llegue la mañana e ir a trabajar…

-Y corríamos a ver quien se bañaba primero… sabiendo que después

-Seria yo, mientras tu preparabas…

-El café, como te gustaba con un poco de chocolate y dos cucharadas de azúcar…y el helado de…

-Chocolate y frutilla es tu favorito…te acuerdas cuando…

-Te largaste a llorar porque pensaste que me había ido de la casa sin decirte nada…

-Si… era lindo sentir esa preocupación…y desesperación por saber donde estabas, pero….

-Recién nos estábamos conociendo en la convivencia…- el sonrió y siguió- y el sillón…

-Si nos habrá escuchado discutir por tonterías y….

-Terminar las peleas ahí…cuando Taichí llamaba y yo…

-Y tu.. me hacías cosquillas y no me dejabas hablar con el de la risa…-ella rio un poco.

-Todo es tan…

-Raro, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, y ahora, somos tan diferentes, que yo

-No se quien eres…te siento

-Distante, lo estamos, hace tiempo que estamos así…

-Mis giras, tu trabajo, el fútbol los amigos, mis olvidos…todo es mi

-Culpa? No Matt, es de los dos. No le podemos pedir mas a este amor…

-Que ya no esta. Que ya no tenemos…

_**  
Si todo era tan bello  
dime amor que nos pasa  
hoy ya no somos ni amigos  
no cabemos en casa  
ay amor tan ingrato  
quítame solo una duda  
si eres tu el que te mueres  
o soy yo el que te mato**_

Sora's POV.

Vendimos el departamento hace unas semanas, era lo mejor para ambos. Y todo era tan bello, pero que paso con nosotros? Con aquel amor insaciable. Como fuimos a matar algo tan hermoso? Después de la charla en el sillón, decidimos mejor…separarnos. Ojala sea lo mejor, y es definitivo, si que lo es.. llevábamos ocho años 5 meses, dos semanas, y 1 un día. Tendré que seguirte viendo, pero solo como amigos, somos chicos grandes y debemos aprender a llevar esto por las buenas, ya que seremos los padrinos del hijo de Mimí y Taichí. Hasta siempre mi amado Yamato.

Fin de Sora's POV.

Mientas la pelirrojo de ojos rojizos, estaba sentada en la cama que había sido de ella mientras había sido adolescente, pegaba unas fotos de un joven rubio de ojos azules, y muy apuesto y junto a el, la imagen de ella. Las fotos eran de viajes, de la casa, de los Digimons, de sus emblemas unidos. Ellos juntos abrazados o besándose, juntos y felices. Era un gran álbum de fotos, cuando pego la ultima foto, de la casa vacía. Escribió en la tapa del libro "Que en paz descanse nuestro amor, querido Yamato." Le dio un beso en la tapa, lo guardo en un sobre hecho de madera y lo metió en una caja que al cerrarla decía: Mis mejores recuerdos.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Uuuf! Bueno aca esta mi primer fanfic al fin qe puedo subir. Lo tenia listo hace dias. Pero por razones de falta de ingles en mi mentecita, no lo podia subir:). Espero qe les guste, ojala qe si pero bueno en fin, me retiro a continuar mi proximo fic, qe se va a llamar "Como Polos Apuestos". (: y ojala tambien los lean y les guste. Alguna queja o demas y si qieren Reviews, no los obligo.**


End file.
